


Time of Our Lives

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Prompt from 8jodaiko: One of the boys tries to convince the other to recreate the “Time of My Life” dance scene from “Dirty Dancing” as their first dance at their wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8jodaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jodaiko/gifts).



“But it would be so romantic!” David croons, gesturing wildly to Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey, frozen on the screen of Patrick’s laptop in the iconic lift from the climax of Dirty Dancing. 

“Yeah, so romantic when I crush you like a bug when you try to lift me over your head,” Patrick chuckles with a roll of his eyes. David bristles instantly. 

“Excuse me, but who said you get to be Jennifer Grey in this scenario?” he grumbles, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Of the two of us, I am _clearly_ Baby in this scene.”

“Okay David,” Patrick concedes as he presses a kiss to his fiancé’s temple. “I mean, I just figured that since you were the more experienced of the two of us, you would want to play the Swayze character. You know, taking the virginal young ingenue under your wing...”

“You were hardly _virginal_ , Patrick,” David snorts, and Patrick’s grin widens as he continues. 

“...teaching said ingenue about expressing desire and lust with your body,” he leans in again and gently nips at David’s earlobe, relishing the hitch in David’s breath. “You _are_ my Johnny Castle...”

“You’re not playing fair,” David whines as Patrick’s lips take a detour to David’s collarbone. He’s sucking hard now, leaving a mark that will just barely be visible above the neck of David’s sweater in the morning. 

“What are you gonna do? Put me in the corner?” Patrick mumbles against David’s neck. 

“Nobody puts Baby in the corner,” David breathes, panting now as he grabs for Patrick’s belt buckle. 

Wedding planning will have to wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear from you so feel free to comment!
> 
> I’m on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin. Come play with me!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
